


Damn That Body's Gonna Get Us In Trouble!

by Otaku_Girl2176



Series: Damn That Body's Gonna Get Us In Trouble [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176
Summary: Ace is hot. Everyone thinks so too.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Damn That Body's Gonna Get Us In Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017523
Comments: 29
Kudos: 232





	1. That bod...

Every morning, without fail, Portgas D. Ace will always, always, work out on all types of fitness equipment the Moby Dick has to offer.

From weights to the power generating treadmill. And let's not forget the workouts that don't need any equipment.

Ace does them all. ALL! 

Normally, it wouldn't be that big a deal. But when it comes to Ace, 18 years old, tanned, slim yet muscular and let's not forget how adorable he looks while blushing with his freckles! So ya, it's a huge problem. 

Especially when he's working on building back lost muscle due to not eating enough from the over 100 assassination attempts against pop's life. He's changed our POV of him -a lot- since then. 

His face is flushed from the heat of his blood pumping, bringing out his freckles more, his body is covered in sweat, making it literally shine. His hair, flipped back when it got in the way. And that jucy ass! 

It was bad enough he walked around shirtless, wanting to show off his new tattoo. At least he was wearing black cargo shorts, AND NOT SHORTY SHORT SHORTS! 

"They're more comfortable." He said.  
"They stretch when I stretch." He said.  
"At least I'm not naked!" He LAUGHED! 

DOES THAT THICK-HEADED DUMBASS KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING TO US SEX DEPRIVED MEN AND WOMAN?! 

And the stretching's worst! Why does he have to stretch so thoroughly?!  
Muscles ripping, tanned and freckled skin exposed. Is he TRYING to get molested?! 

More than half the people in the indoor gym is literally only here to see Ace than actually working out! 

Some will denie looking at him as he takes his breaks eyes closed and lying on his back, chest rising up and down. They will denie staring at his perfect legs - ass wait, abs... 

Whatever. 

But the point is, They. Are. Staring. 

And it makes a certain commander mad... Very, very mad.


	2. Them legs

++Marco's POV++ 

Eyes. 

Eyes. 

Everywhere. 

Eyes.

All around. 

Stare! 

Their staring! 

Stop staring! 

Enough! 

WHY?! 

Why can't Ace where sweat pants or hey, WHY NOT WEAR PROPER CLOTHES?! 

I swear, he's gonna get molested one of these days. And I'm trying to prevent that. Ya, that's why I'm glaring and kicking. I'm just trying to protect our youngest brother, one of my family members - who is innocent as fuck- from getting touched in places he doesn't even know shouldn't be touched by other people!

STOP STARING DAMN IT! 

I expected more from the nurses. Yet here they are, showing off their tiny waists and big boobs.   
Wait what... 

Oh no sister, DON'T YOU DARE!!! 

"Oops! Sorry Ace, lost my balance for a sec!" A blonde nurse -Janice- had just purposefully bumped into Ace while he was drinking from his bottle of sports drink. She held 5kg weights in both her hands, wore a pink sports bra and matching pink shortly shorts.

WHY SISTER?! WHY?!!! 

"It's alright!" Damn it Ace?? Why is your face flushed like that?!   
"No harm done!" Oh my *#@% DON'T SMILE LIKE THAT DAMN IT!!!! 

STOP STARING!!!!! HE'S MINE!!! Wait what? 

Darn it, here comes Thatch...   
"If your honestly so worried about our cute, innocent little brother getting molested why not just date him? That way others won't dare touch him."

"It's not that simple, yoi." Why the hell did I say that? It practically sounds like... Oh fuck no. I do not wanna date my cute, innocent little brother who has faded tan lines where his shorts are supposed to cover. 

"OK, you old chicken. Then would it be simpler to look at my face instead of our youngest brother's legs?" Damn it, he noticed! 

Ignoring his first sentence I came up with a reasonable answer. "I'm just curious about how got his tan lines since fire can't exactly be burnt, yoi." Seriously? That's the best I could come up with?! 

"What tan lines? Ace doesn't... Oh. My. Brother. Turkey. How long have you been staring to notice that?!"

"Thatch, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop, yoi." 

"Stop? Stop what? Your the one sex deprived! Not to mention obsessed with-" 

Oh wow, of course while I 'argue' with Thatch, Ace has to do planking with not just one, but two nurses sitting on his back. Oh, wonderful! Here comes Jozu. 

"That's it, yoi." 

"Ugh Marco? Leaking a little haki there bro..." Thatch looked genuinely worried now. 

"ANYONE WHO ISN'T HERE TO ACTUALLY EXERCISE AND TRAIN, GET THE FUCK OUT, YOI!" 

Hahaha, that felt good. 

Everyone jumped, startled and slightly scared... Who could blame them? Marco almost never swear and rarely ever lets out his haki like this. Even Ace fell from his planking position, making the two nurses and Jozu tumble to the floor. 

This time, almost no one was staring at Ace. 

Good. 

This time, all eyes are on Marco. Who looked like he was about to massacre the whole lot of them. 

"Well. Fuck. Run. Bye." And Thatch was the first to sprint out the door. 

That was all it took to make the whole room's occupants -Excluding Ace, who was staring at Marco like he just declared he didn't need air to breathe- Run around like headless chickens to grab their bags and squeeze out the door leading to the hallways. 

When the door was shut with a loud 'BANG!' , only Marco and Ace remained. Ace raising his brow questionably. "I thought you said all who weren't here to "exercise and train." Not literally ALL."

Great. Just perfect. 

Now, I'm alone. 

Alone. 

With. 

Ace. 

Who's in nothing more than black shorty shorts. 

... Fuck... 

"Well, most of them were here hoping for your shorts to tear so ya. ALL, yoi."

Who is this sarcastic idiot? 

___________________________________

Out On Deck~

The deck was filled with rumbling laughter. Oyaji joined in after hearing of what had happened and the discription of his eldest's expression. 

"I-I-I t-told you it would work!" Thatch stumbled with his words, barely keeping his laughter in long enough to talk. 

"Oh seas! His face! His Face!!!" 

More and more laughter filled the deck, some (Thatch) couldn't even stand up straight with how hard they were laughing. 

"Gurararara! I wish I was there to see it!!! Gurararara!!! Marco hasn't sworn in years!!!" 

To be honest, it was a fucking miracle the rumbling sounds didn't reach the gym. 

Comments and short reminders rang through the deck, be it Marco's words, face, bird jokes ect. 

Loud joyful bursts of "I told you so!" erupted from several groups. Money was exchanged from hands and new bets were placed.

Life was good like this. With laughter and no hard feelings for a lost bet. 

Now though. What could those two flame brains be talking about?


	3. Love

Ace, innocent being that he is, laughed, his laugh was beautiful to Marco's ears, and it echoed in the gym. "Wow Marco, I didn't know you had a sense of humor in you!" And kept on laughing. 

That is until he realised Marco wasn't joking... 

"What...seriously?!" 

"Yes, yoi."

"W-what...why? Huh...?" Ace responded confusedly.

"Basically, in short, your black shorty shorts are too short, yoi. Your body is way too illegally hot and for the love of god Ace, yoi! You can't do squarts without someone getting aroused!"

Ace, for better or for worst...looked confused. "What?" He asked, totally not getting it.

"You...your hot, yoi." Marco gulped, his usual poker face gone, replaced by a faint blush and slightly curved lips.

"Oh...sorry. With my devil fruit, my body temperature is abnormally high and sometimes I don't really know when it effects the surrounding temperature too, maybe it's because I'm working out? Or-"

"Ace, yoi." Marco cut off Ace's ramblings. "Not that kind of hot...well maybe. But also..." Marco frowned and took a deep breath. "You're attractive, yoi." 'Ohhhhhh fuck I said it! I did it, I'm not a bloody chicken!'

"I'm...what?" Ace was thoroughly confused. His head was starting to tilt one side too, which made him look cute...'Pull it together!'

"Attractive means-" 

"I know what it means." This time, Ace cut Marco off. He sighed and looked straight into Marco's eyes, "But I am so NOT attractive."

Marco's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened more than they have ever done. "HUH?!" Was the only sound that came out of his mouth.

"Seriously, why would anyone want to eat me?" 

'Wait what?' Marco thought.

"I mean, sure my muscles are mostly back by now, but you guys aren't cannibals!"

'Wait, WHAT?!'

"Why in the world would anyone, think I'm attractive? I'd punch anyone who even tries to eat me."

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

Ace, the little shit, rolled his eyes at Marco, "What? "

"Ace, yoi...What exactly do you think the word 'attractive' is?" Marco squeezed his lips tightly together. Hoping for the right answer.

With full confidence, Ace replied with "Tasty." And he just looked so sure that his answer was right...

'I mean he's half right?' 

Marco took a deep breath and found his courage. He closed the distance between them, and took Ace's face into his hand, "Mar-"  
Silenced by lips on his own, Ace could only stare wide eyes at Marco's closed ones.

'Fuck...' Marco thought.  
Ace's lips were soft on his own, a little chipped here and there from the long time without proper care, but it was perfect. Ace was perfect.

The kiss ended too soon, but it didn't have the outcome Marco was hoping for.

"What the hell was that?" Ace asked, raising a brow and looking at Marco with confusion written all over his face and body language.

"It was a kiss, yoi." Marco replied, earlier confidence starting to crumble.

"A kiss? But aren't those just supposed to be done on the cheek?" Ace made a face.

'Oh fuck...' Marco thought, face palming. 'he's not just a bloody virgin... he's a fucking...innocent cinnamon bun bloody virgin jungle kid! Probably doesn't even know what sex is!' 

Marco Looked at Ace, and placed both hands on each shoulder. "I'll teach you everything, yoi."  
Marco kissed Ace again, just a peck this time. "Because I love you, yoi."

And then Marco walked out. Leaving Ace in the gym.

But Marco had left too soon...  
He didn't see Ace blushing...  
Because for Ace...

He only understood the word, 'love'.

'Fuck... '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care and stay safe everyone!!!🥰


End file.
